


Tokyo Ghoul sequel fanfiction

by Narnia1aslan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narnia1aslan/pseuds/Narnia1aslan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise English was an orphan at a young age and adopted to a nice family that is from Toledo, Ohio. Eventually she finds out that she is a ghoul, a man eating monster that feeds at night, with little knowledge of how to survive on her own. During her stay in Ohio, where she meets three more ghouls Angelo, Brandon and Hunter. The three decide to help her and train her for when a threat attacks them or her.<br/>Ghouls spread further out in the world other than Tokyo making it a bigger problem!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

Chapter 1  
Beginnings  
   In Tokyo, there were these creatures called ghouls that fed off of human flesh. Of course all ghouls remember the story of Ken Kaneki of being half ghoul and half human. Now, this story will take couple of years later after Ken Kaneki fought with Jason, after being tortured for a week.  
   A 17 year old girl named Elise was adopted in Tokyo, Japan at a very young age. Her birth parents died when she was two years old, so she remembers nothing of what happened to them. Now that she grows older Elise grows mysterious due to her diet. Elise explained to her adopted parents named Kimberly Ann English and William Joseph English that every time she eats human food it tastes nasty, except for coffee. Slowly she found out a way to eat human food without tasting the food at all. This procedure was difficult to master but she was able to. Elise today lives in Toledo, Ohio which is a small town.  
   Kimberly walks into Elise’s room to wake her up. “Elise time to get up, first day of school.” Kimberly told Elise. Elise picked up the covers and put it over her head. “Maybe in the next century.” whined Elise. Kimberly put her hands on her hips and walked out of the room. It was all peace and quiet for about seven minutes until Kimberly, lifted the covers off of Elise and poured cold water on her. Elise screamed and jumped out of bed. “Cold, cold!” shouted Elise, shivering. “Great you’re up now.” smiled Kimberly, handing her a towel and walked out of the room.  
   After getting dressed, Elise walked downstairs to have her breakfast. Kimberly was washing the dishes and William was having coffee with a newspaper in hand. Elise grabbed a cup and poured herself coffee. “Good morning.” said William, with a morning voice. “Morning.” said Elise, with no eye contact and sat down. “Not going to have any new friends with that attitude.” William joked with Elise. Elise gave him the “really” face. He chuckled and stood up after he was done with his coffee. “After you’re done, I will drive you in today.” William told Elise, patting her on the back. “Thank you.” replied Elise.  
   Elise was ready and both got in the car. “So I heard mom poured cold water on you.” Reminded William, glanced at Elise for a second then back to the road. “Yes I wasn’t expecting that.” answered Elise. The rest of the car ride was silent.  
   William dropped Elise off, and saying good bye, both headed separate ways. Elise walked into the big career school called Penta. There were tons of students from all over Toledo. Elise felt her shy nature come onto her and she sat a table alone. “Hey.” A voice walked towards her. “I’m Nicole.” added the girl. Elise looked at her. “I’m Elise and new to this school.” Elise told Nicole. “Oh, then welcome. I would like to be your first friend here at Penta.” Said Nicole with a smile and sat down with Elise. “So you’re in the Digital Video lab?” asked Nicole. “Yep, I love doing videos.” answered Elise. “I’m in culinary but I will see you during hall exchanges.” Nicole told Elise. The bell rang and both alerted Elise and Nicole. “Ugh I got to go. See you later.” Smiled Nicole and walked off.  
   Elise walked and looked at her schedule, asking people where the Digital Video lab was, and finally found it. “Welcome! I’m Mr. Grycza but you can call me G.” the teacher told Elise. Elise nodded her head and walked over to a desk to sit. She saw all of her classmates walk in. A blonde haired boy sat next to her, along with a brown haired and a black haired. All three of the boys were huddled in a corner, reading a magazine and whispering about the magazine. Elise sat where she was and didn’t bother go near them. G explained to the classmates about the rules and what they did in the lab. “Alright we will do a get to know a few things about each of you.” G explained. G handed out a notecard and he wanted them to write something interesting about them, that they don’t mind sharing to the class. Elise picked her notecard up and sat down. She thought about before she even came to the United States.

* * *

  
   In early life, Elise lived in an orphanage. The mystery lives of what happened to her parents, but she keeps that out of thought. Elise was two years old when the incident happened so she doesn’t remember a thing at all. When her memory came alive all she can remember is being in an orphanage and nothing else.  
The caregivers of the orphanage would have to force feed her human food because she wouldn’t accept it. They had no other choice but to continue this process twice a day. After this process she would run off and hide every day, asking why her, why does she have to suffer?  
   Then one day a man and woman walk in the orphanage. Elise poked her head out from behind a wall and from the looks of it, they weren’t from Japan.  
“May I help you?” asked the front desk. “Oh yes. My husband and I are just ending our vacation and we thought adopting a child for remembering our trip.” answered the woman. “If you are out of country, you will need a passport for the one you choose.” reminded the front desk. “We are aware of that, for we have done so already. With this passport, you can put the child’s picture in and as long as their updated on their shots they will be free to travel.” The man told the front desk, showing her the passport for approval. The lady at the front desk smiled and showed them to the orphanage bed rooms for where the children slept. None were aware, but Elise followed them in silence.  
   The lady that was at the front desk opened the bed room to where the children slept. The beds were lined up against the wall and the blankets were an ugly beige color. “So what child age are you looking for exactly?” asked the lady. “Ages 10 through 12 years old, a good age to start with where they’re not crying the whole time on the plane.” answered the woman. “I understand.” smiled the lady with no eye contact. In a moment of silence, behind them was a loud bang sound. The woman rushed to see what it was, there Elise tripped over a toddler’s toy truck with no caution. The lady and the man followed and the lady wasn’t surprised. “Following as always aren’t we?” asked lady, acting no surprised. Elise stood up slowly, looking down at the toy truck then back at the lady from the front desk. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I was curious about you both. You’re not from here are you?” apologized Elise, shyly looking down at the floor. “Your quite smart to figure out.” said the man with surprise. “Well I was behind the wall and I could sense that you weren’t from here.” Elise told the man, with innocent eye contact. The woman and man glanced at each other with a smile then back at Elise. “How old are you?” asked the woman. “I’m 12 almost 13, for what reason?” asked Elise. “Well we were looking for ages 10 through 12 and you fit in that category.” Answered the man, walking towards Elise then put his hand on her right shoulder. Then he looked at the woman. “Dear, she was meant for us.” The man told the woman. Elise gasped with excitement. “You mean? You want to adopt me?” asked Elise with excitement. The man looked at her. “I do.” answered the man, and then looked at the woman. “Well, she would be a perfect fit.” added the man. The woman had to think for a second, and then looked at Elise. “I believe so too.” agreed the woman. “Yes!” shouted Elise and the man and Elise jumped up in down with holding the man’s hands.  
   The woman was the one who signed the adoption papers. Her name she signed was Kimberly Ann English and the man was William Joseph English. Both lived in a place called Toledo, Ohio. “I’m Elise by the way.” Elise told them. “Oh we forgot to ask you.” laughed William, slammed the hand on the clipboard. They signed for the child’s name Elise Rose English. “We thought the middle name will fit you well.” Kimberly told Elise. “It does.” agreed Elise, nodding her head. “And with the final touch.” said Kimberly, holding the adoption paper up to the ceiling, and walked towards the front desk. Kimberly placed the adoption paper on the front desk in front of the lady. The lady made sure everything was written and then she grabbed a stamp and stamped it. “Elise Rose English is all yours.” announced the lady at the front desk, handing Kimberly the adoption paper.  
   William, Kimberly and Elise waited for a taxi to drive them to the airport. “So what is the States like?” asked Elise. “From where we live, Toledo is a small town so you will know a lot of people by the time you enter and exit.” answered William. The taxi arrived at last and all hopped in the taxi, as the driver put the luggage in the trunk. Elise had luggage from when she was in the orphanage so she packed but very little. As they drove away from the orphanage, Elise looked back and waved. “Did you have friends in there?” asked Kimberly. “I had a few, but they all get adopted so quickly. When you said you were going to adopt me, I was extremely happy because when people come in they look at me weird. Like as if I would hurt them.” answered Elise. “Would you?” asked William. Elise looked at him. “Of course not!” snapped Elise. “Elise that is not the way you treat your father.” warned Kimberly. Elise looked at both with arms crossed, feeling guilty. “Sorry, I’ve never had a real family. The orphanage says my parents died for unknown reasons when I was two years old so I don’t remember what a real family was like.” apologized Elise. “That means you’ve been in that orphanage for ten years.” William told Elise. “Yeah, but we would always go on field trips. Art museums are my favorite.” answered Elise. “Then your mom and you have something in common. She loves art museums and drawing.” replied William. “Were here.” The driver of the taxi told them.  
   The taxi dropped William, Kimberly and Elise off at the entrance of the airport and helped get the luggage out of the trunk. Kimberly paid him and all walked into the airport, as the taxi drove off. They got luggage situated and Elise successfully got a ticket with the passport Kimberly had for Elise. Once they reached security, the security scan was beeping at Elise. “Miss, I will need you to step aside.” The security lady ordered Elise. Elise slowly approached her and got the whole pat down. “Well I don’t see or feel anything. Must be that security scan because they go off at times.” said the security lady, giving one final pat down. “Your free to go.” smiled the security lady. Elise dipped her head and walked towards William to hold his hand. A security man walked up to the security lady, as he watched Elise walk off. “Do you believe that the security scan made a mistake?” asked the security man. The security lady looked up at him. “Of course, these machines do it once and a while.” answered the security lady.  
   William, Kimberly and Elise already were on the plane. The security lady was in the lounge having a meal. As she was in the lounge, the same security man walked over to her. “Do you have a minute, Janet?” asked the security man. “I guess. What you want, Christopher.” answered Janet. Christopher sat down next to her. “It’s about the security scan incident today.” Christopher told Janet. Janet sighed and put her food down. “I told you it was an accident.” reminded Janet. “Was it?” questioned Christopher, with a high pitched voice. “I did a little scan myself to see why it was acting the way it was.” added Christopher. “And?” asked Janet. “You know how there are ghouls over Tokyo?” questioned Christopher. “Yes, I’ve read that in the newspaper!” answered Janet with a shout out. “That little girl from earlier was a ghoul. The machine was beeping at her kagune. Kagune’s are what ghouls use to fight and kill.” replied Christopher. Janet was speechless and felt guilty. “Oh gosh, I can’t believe I let a ghoul in the States!” Janet said with guilt. “You aren’t the first. There were other incidents like today.” Christopher told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I have to at least take action for this.” said Janet with stress. “That will make both of us then. Why don’t we take care of the ghouls that traveled to the United States.” suggested Christopher. “Maybe I will find my ghoul from today.” agreed Janet. “I will save her for later for now let’s take care of the major ghouls that traveled to United States. First we need the scan to give us the face of our targets.” added Janet. “Alright then let’s go.” ordered Christopher, him leading the way.

* * *

  
   On the notecard, Elise wrote down that she was adopted from Japan. Everyone handed their cards into G. “Alright everyone has handed over there cards.” G told the class, as everyone sat back down. Out of all cards, G picked up Elise’s card first. “Oh this one is interesting, she was adopted from Japan. Find out who it is.” announced G. Everyone looked around and Elise froze, but it was obvious. All fingers pointed at Elise. “She had the look on her face and you were able to tell.” said a kid in her class.  
After that exercise, G let them talk among themselves. The boys huddled in the corner approached Elise. Elise looked up at them; she was shorter than they were. “Can I help you?” asked Elise. “You said you were from Japan.” answered the black haired, chubby one. “Indeed.” answered Elise. “Then you must be aware of what ghouls are.” added the blonde haired kid. “I’ve heard of them, but never approached one.” Elise told the blonde haired kid. “You shouldn’t ever, ghouls eat humans.” warned the brown haired one. “Are you…?” paused the black haired, chubby one. “a ghoul?” concluded his question. “Of course not.” denied Elise. “Very well, I apologize for asking a question so personal.” apologized the blonde one. “I’m Hunter Kwapich and the brown haired dude is Brandon McKee and that’s Angelo Campos.” added the blonde one. “I’m Elise English nice to meet all of you.” Elise introduced herself and shook hands with them.  
   The lunch bell rang and everyone was dismissed for lunch. Elise grabbed her lunch box and waited for Angelo, Brandon and Hunter. “Are you guys coming?” asked Elise. “Oh of course.” answered Brandon. All three didn’t carry a lunch box, so Elise was guessing they were buying.  
   Down at the cafeteria, Nicole met up with Elise. Elise introduced Angelo, Brandon and Hunter to her friend. “Let’s all pick this table.” suggested Nicole, pointing to a round table. They all sat down. Nicole and Elise ate their lunch. Elise used her eating trick that she’s been using for a long time. Elise looked at the boys. “Aren’t you going to eat?” asked Elise. “Were not hungry.” answered Hunter quickly. Nicole and Elise stared at them, puzzled then smiled. “Food always tastes horrible for me, but I slowly got this trick in eating human food that I don’t taste it as much.” Elise told all. “That’s unusual, you must be sick or something.” said Nicole with worry. “I’ve always had it, but don’t understand.” Elise said looking at Nicole. The boys were whispering to each other and staring at Elise. “Is there a problem?” asked Nicole. “Uh Nicole, is it?” questioned Brandon. “Yes.” answered Nicole, with a nod. “We need to tell Elise something that’s personal. Could you give us a few?” asked Angelo. “Keeping secrets from me already, I see.” answered Nicole, with a joke and mysterious tone. Nicole then laughed, “I’m joking go ahead and tell Elise of what she needs to hear.” Then Nicole walked off to a table far from them.  
   Elise watched Nicole go and gave them a puzzled face. “You sure can make a friend go away.” Elise joked with them. The boys got closer so no one could hear them. “You said everything you eat tastes terrible?” asked Hunter. “Yeah, but I already got a system down.” answered Elise. Brandon pulled out the magazine from earlier and flipped to page one and placed it in front of her. “Since everything tastes horrible to you that mean only one thing. You’re a ghoul.” Angelo told Elise.


	2. The Night Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo, Brandon, Hunter and even Angelo's dad take Elise to a ghoul gathering event. With no idea what they were like, she gets a surprise of her own.

    Elise froze and couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I don’t believe this, this must be a misunderstanding.” Elise denied it and stood up. “Where you going?” asked Brandon. “Nowhere, so tell me do ghouls really eat people?” answered Elise, looking at them. “It’s our nature to, every time I get near a human at night, my taste buds want it so bad!” answered Angelo. “I’ve lived all this time without eating human flesh, why can’t you do the same?” questioned Elise with a tone. All looked at each other and laughed. “You got a lot to learn, my friend. You’re missing out on a big part of who you are.” Brandon told Elise. “There is an event happening at The Night Club, and it’s located in Cleveland, Ohio. Ghouls in Ohio gather in one place in peace.” said Hunter. “Angelo has gone twice now and they have a blast over there. Brandon and I haven’t gone yet but we finally got permission from our parents.” added Hunter. “Mine aren’t easy to reason with, and if they found out I was in Cleveland, I would be questioned.” said Elise. Then the bell rang for dismissal

    William picked up Elise after school and she didn’t say hi or anything. “So how was your day?” asked William, with concern as driving out of the parking lot. “Fine.” answered Elise, with a sigh and looked out the window. Elise knew if she told her parents about being a ghoul, they would throw her out of the house. “I made some new friends.” added Elise, to break the silence. William and Elise looked at each other then smiled. “You remember what I said this morning.” chuckled William. “How could I forget?” asked Elise, with a little sarcasm. “You and I are pals. From the moment we adopted you and until now.” William told Elise. “We sure are.” agreed Elise. Elise looked at her phone and it was from Hunter. She texted **how did you get this number?** , then put the phone down on her lap. William glanced at her phone then at her. “You seem troubled.” worried William. “It’s one of my new friends I made at school.” Elise told him. “He wants Angelo, Brandon and I to go somewhere tonight, but then you will say no and question.” added Elise. William bit his lip a little, as he focused on the road. Her phone buzzed and took a look. **That doesn’t matter. Angelo and Brandon have it as well just in case something important happens.** Elise had a puzzled look, like she wants no part of what ghouls do and say.

    Elise headed to her bed room as soon as she got home and lay on her bed with lots of thoughts in her head. After a few minutes of silence, she fell asleep. Moments it seemed but it was an hour, Elise was awakening by Kimberly’s shouting up to her. Kimberly was walking up the stairs and opened her door. “Oh you were resting? Anyway your friend is on the phone and wants to speak with you.” Kimberly told Elise, handing her the phone. Elise sat up and put the phone to her ear. “What you want?” asked Elise with anger. “Going to the Night Club or not?” answered Hunter, with question. Elise took a moment of silence and could hear more than one person in the car. “Wait, am I on speaker?” questioned Elise. “Yeah, Angelo, Brandon and Angelo’s dad is in here. Angelo’s dad wanted to join in on the Night Club.” answered Hunter. Everyone in the car said hello and she pulled the phone away from her ear for a second then back to her ear. “Going to make me become deaf.” complained Elise. Elise looked at Kimberly, who was still in the room listening. “Mom, my friends want me to go to this event with them and is it okay if I go?” asked Elise, the phone was silent. Elise knew they were listening for her answer. “I guess it will okay but be back by 10:30pm.” answered Kimberly. Behind the phone, Angelo, Brandon, Hunter and even Angelo’s dad cheered. Kimberly closed the door, while Elise told them her address. Elise dressed up in a nice light purple shirt with jeans. She looked at herself in a mirror, grabbed her purse from the back of a chair and walked out.

    Angelo’s dad arrived at her house with the car. Kimberly and William waved good bye to Elise as she walked to the car. Elise got in the car and sat beside Brandon in the way back of the car. Angelo and Hunter sat in the middle row, leaving Angelo’s dad in the very front. Angelo’s dad backed up the car and headed down the road. His eyes changed into a red in the middle and black on the outside. “What the heck?” questioned Elise, staring at Angelo’s dad, as he looked at her from the mirror. “What you never saw a ghoul with these eyes before?” asked Angelo’s dad. “No.” answered Elise, with a slight nod. “He does that when no humans are around and not afraid to show his ghoul side.” replied Angelo. “You can change your eyes like that too. It becomes a nature, after tonight you will encounter it.” Hunter told Elise. Elise looked down at her hands. They got onto the turnpike. “Off we go to the Night Club.” said Brandon with excitement. During the ride, Angelo pulled out a different magazine from earlier. On the front cover of the magazine was a white haired man. The odd thing about him is that he had one human eye and ghoul eye showing on the magazine. “Who’s that?” asked Elise, pointing to the white haired man. “You don’t know?!” questioned Angelo’s dad with surprise. “No, sorry to be honest I just found out that I was a ghoul today.” said Elise, with embarrassment. “That’s Ken Kaneki.” Hunter told Elise. “He is a half human and half ghoul.” added Brandon. “Today he still lives in Tokyo, for where ghouls originated at.” Angelo added another fact. Elise nodded and glared at him.

    They got off the turnpike and were in Cleveland. Everyone in the car except Elise scented the air. “That smells delightful, were almost there.” said Angelo’s dad, with excitement. Elise lived her nose up and scented it. “I have to agree.” agreed Elise. Angelo’s dad parked the car near an alley. Everyone unbuckled and hopped out of the car. Angelo’s dad looked down the alley. “It’s this way.” Angelo’s dad told the kids. Elise was the third person behind him. Angelo was first, Hunter was second and Brandon was taking the caboose. As they got deeper into the alley, there was a big sign saying Night Club and a big muscular guy standing outside. He spotted them as they approached. “Ruben!” shouted the muscular guy and ran up to Angelo’s dad. Both fist bump and chuckled at each other, to the looks of it, they were good buds. The muscular guy welcomed Angelo’s dad and the kids into the Night Club. When Elise walked inside, tons of ghouls were inside, mostly teenagers and adults.

    What Elise saw in the middle was blind to the eye. She saw two human bodies, chained up so their chest was open. They were in a ring, pleading for mercy. “We have to help them.” Elise told Angelo. Angelo put an arm on her. “Don’t, you will start an uproar.” warned Angelo. Elise looked at him then at them. “I’m sorry.” exclaimed Elise and ran towards them. Elise ran at the edge of the ring and put her hands on the bars. They looked up at her. “What are you doing?” asked another muscular dude. “Let them go! They don’t deserve this.” ordered Elise. “That my friend is our feast.” The muscular dude told Elise. Elise felt bad for them and was breathing heavy. Hunter and Brandon caught up to her and pulled her arm. They brought her outside of the entrance, of the Night Club. “Elise there’s nothing you can do.” Hunter told Elise. “I’m certain there will be more. To feed all the ghouls and enjoy.” added Brandon. “Is this, what Night Clubs are really like?” asked Elise, pointing at the open door of the Night Club. “Other Night Clubs have their traditions, but for ours yes.” answered Angelo, walking up to her. “It isn’t as bad as it looks. You need to experience what human flesh tastes like.” Brandon told Elise.

   Angelo walked back into the Night Club and a few minutes later the two muscular guys from before walked in front of her. “You really never ate human flesh?” asked the one from the door. Elise said nothing, with fear. They walked slowly towards her. “Grab her.” ordered the one who talked to her near the ring. Elise used her agility before they could touch her. Both weren’t expecting that. “You’re an agility ghoul.” said the muscular guy guarding the door. For the first time, her eyes had the red pupil and black on the outside, with black lines on the outside. The two muscular guys turned their eyes the red and black on the outside and even with their kagune. Elise dodged with agility their kagunes. She zoomed past behind them with her kneeled down with her right leg up and her back turned towards them. The two muscular guys looked back at them and spotted Elise. Elise turned around at them and her kagune came out of her shoulder being a ukaku kagune user. Her kagune was a light blue with purple, looked like a flame with wings. The muscular guys used their kagune to attack at once and different angles but dodged.

  Before more could go further, she heard two screams from inside the club. She froze and ran inside the club. Elise saw the two humans dead as they were killed by the one ghoul in the ring. She dropped down to the ground and glared at them with sorrow. The two muscular guys without their kagune in sight, picked her up from the ground and dragged her to the bodies. “No! Please don’t do this!” begged Elise. The two muscular guys ignored her.“Hey you up there!” shouted the muscular guy who was friends with Angelo’s dad. The ghoul from the ring looked at them. “This one has never gotten human flesh. Let’s give her the first.” ordered the other muscular guy. “No don’t!” shouted Elise, with an innocent face. The ghoul in the ring stared at her then smiled. “Bring in the chair for her!” ordered the ghoul in the ring. A blonde haired female ghoul and a brown haired ghoul with a beard walked into the ring with a chair with hand and feet cuffs. They put the chair in the front middle of the dead human bodies, with it facing the crowd.

  The two muscular guys sat her in the chair and put the cuffs on her. Elise tried to struggle but the cuffs were strong. “Out of all odds, today my fellow ghouls we bring another entertainment. This young girl right here,” pointing to Elise, “has never had a taste of human flesh. I don’t know how she did it but now that she is here with us, it is time for her taste buds to feed on what ghouls were supposed to eat.” announced the guy in the ring. Elise watched him with fear as he walked to the body on his right and using a ladder to bite off the foot. He walked down the ladder with the foot in hand, there was blood running out of the top, of the foot. Then he raised it up in the air, as the crowd cheered. “Ghouls have spread throughout the world other than Tokyo. Thankfully we were able to spread throughout the world successfully. The more we spread out, the more we grow in numbers. Ghoul investigators will be the ones running from us, instead us running from them. Now,” announced the ghoul in the ring. “I, Brian, ghoul of Ohio, represent the first taste of human flesh to this girl.” added the ghoul. Brian walked over to Elise as Elise struggled. The two muscular guys dipped her head back and opened her mouth. She squirmed more than before as Elise saw Brian over her with the human flesh. Brian put a few drops on his index finger and slowly put it in Elise’s mouth. Elise kicked and screamed but as the blood got to her taste buds, she relaxed. The taste was sweet and warm to her liking. The two muscular guys released their grip and Brian stood in front of her waiting for a response. “Well, what do you think?” asked Brian. Elise’s eyes got wide and turned to red and black. “More!” answered Elise, with a craving tone. “You can have this whole piece.” Brian told Elise, while freeing her hands and feet from the cuffs. She snatched the foot and stood on the back part of the chair and chuckled.

   As the event got more in depth, the ghouls talked among themselves. Elise was playing Poker with a few other ghouls having a great time. Brian walked up to the game and sat down next to Elise. “So you never had human flesh until now?” asked Brian. Elise looked at his red and black eyes with a smile. “Yeah, you see my parents died when I was two years old so I don’t remember at all. Maybe I had some when my parents were alive, but I don’t remember.” answered Elise. “Sorry about your parents. I’m sure we can’t replace them, but we ghouls are kind of like a family. Would you like to be a part of our family?” asked Brian. Elise thought about her adopted parents and knew she couldn’t abandon them. “I can’t I have a family, well an adopted family.” answered Elise. “But if I ever need help with anything I will be glad to come to you guys.” added Elise. “Of course, if you need anything just call me. Here I will give you my number.” agreed Brian, getting his phone out. Elise told Brian her number and he told her his. “Alright then, nice meeting you Elise.” said Brian with respect, dipped his head and left. The guys and girls around the table were making kissy faces. Elise rolled her eyes and looked down at her cards.

   By the time Elise looked at her phone. It was 10:30pm, the time she was supposed to be home! Elise rushed to find Angelo’s dad luckily he was sitting at a booth with friends. “Reuben!” Elise shouted across the room. Angelo’s dad was alerted and spotted Elise. Elise walked up to him. “I need to get home now!” said Elise with a higher tone. Angelo’s dad looked at his phone and saw it was 10:30pm. “Oh!” said Angelo’s dad with alert and sat up quickly. “I’m sorry, I have to get her home.” exclaimed Angelo’s dad to his friends. Elise’s phone rang and she picked it up. “Hello?” answered Elise. “Elise where are you? You’re supposed to be home at 10:30pm?” asked Kimberly with concern. Before she could answer, Angelo’s dad picked up the phone. “Sorry Mrs. English, we had a lot of fun and lost track of time.” exclaimed Angelo’s dad. “Angelo’s dad it’s a school night and Elise can’t be out late. She has a curfew; I thought you guys were going to a movie or something.” Kimberly told Angelo’s dad. “Where are you guys?” added Kimberly with concern. Angelo’s dad’s eyes got wide with his ghoul eyes. Elise took the phone from him. “Mom don’t worry, I got carried away with shopping. At the Levis Commons mall you won’t believe how many sales are out here! Too bad I didn’t have money, so I couldn’t get anything. Could you and I go tomorrow?” asked Elise, with a good liar attitude. “Alright, I understand but please come home.” answered Kimberly with relieve.

  Angelo’s dad got Angelo, Brandon, Hunter and Elise in the car. “We got to get this child home.” ordered Angelo’s dad, fastening his seat belt. All of their eyes changed to normal state instead of the red and black ghoul eyes. Angelo’s dad was speeding down the road, one car beeped at him. “Slow down!” shouted the driver. Elise looked back at the driver and pulled down her window. “Sorry! Need to get home!” Elise shouted back at him with apologize. The driver still wasn’t happy. When Elise put her head back in the car, for a moment Angelo’s dad wasn’t paying attention. A truck was coming into the turnpike within seconds. “Dad!” shouted Angelo. Angelo’s dad and Angelo used their kagune, both were rinkaku kagune users. Angelo’s looked a dark purple with four thin lines at the top. Angelo’s dad had an orange with dark blue at the tips and was more flexible and stronger. The car hit the truck but Angelo’s dad used his kagune to try and push the truck away. Brandon used his rinkaku kagune that had four vine parts to it. The black was at the bottom and red following it through the rest of the way up. Eventually they pushed the truck away from the car, and then all put away their kagune. There was some damage to the car but less than it should have been. “We will not speak of that again.” Angelo’s dad told them. “Agreed.” said all.

   Angelo’s dad managed to get Elise home, but didn’t walk her to the door. “Thank you.” said Elise before entering her house. “Mom and dad, I’m home!” shouted Elise. William came out from the bed room. “There you are! We were so worried.” said William in relieve. “If something were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself.” added William, hugging Elise tight. “Don’t be too dramatic.” said Elise. William stopped hugging her and put his hands on her shoulders. “Elise, I thought something happened to you. Angelo’s dad seems like someone you can’t trust.” William told Elise, with worry. Elise looked at him with silence. “Well, I’m going to bed.” said Elise, with a yawn. “Oh yes, I just want you to know that your mom and I love you.” said William and walked back to his room. Elise walked upstairs slowly and closed the door. She lay in her bed thinking of what she experienced today.

   As Kimberly promised, after Elise was finished with school that day,she took Elise shopping at Levis Commons. There were all kinds of sales going on. At first they stopped at a book store. Elise picked up at book called “Shelter” in the Mickey Bolitar series and written by Harlan Coben. “I heard this was a really good book to read.” Elise told Kimberly, showing her the book. “Hmm Shelter…” said Kimberly, reading the title. “Well if you really want this one then I will buy it for you.” added Kimberly. Elise smiled with excitement. “Really, thanks so much!” said Elise with excitement. “You were right! Most of these stores are having a lot of sales.” Kimberly told Elise. “I don’t lie about things like that.” replied Elise. “Want to get an ice cream?” asked Kimberly, pointing at an ice cream shop. Elise felt as if her stomach was filled from last night, but if she doesn’t eat something Kimberly will ask Elise lots of questions. “Sure, that sounds great!” agreed Elise.

  Kimberly and Elise sat on a bench and ate their ice cream. Elise slowly licked it and both sharing a laugh. “Your father would enjoy this, but it’s just us girls.” Kimberly told Elise. “He would, but he doesn’t like shopping.” agreed Elise. “Someday we should take him to a Nails and Spa place and get his nails done.” laughed Elise. “Oh I can just hear him say how excited he is.” said Kimberly with a humor sarcasm. “Hey Elise!” shouted a voice. Elise looked behind the bench and saw it was Brian. “Oh hey.” shouted Elise back with less excitement. Brian walked over to them. “So this is your adopted mom?” asked Brian. “Yes and right now were having mother and daughter time.” answered Elise. “Who’s this?” asked Kimberly. “Oh this is Brian, I met him here yesterday.” answered Elise, introducing him. “Here? We..” said Brian, before Elise kicked his shin. “What was that for?” asked Brian. “I need to talk to you for a minute.” answered Elise and pulled his shirt.

   She dropped it and made sure Kimberly wasn’t near. “My adopted mom doesn’t know I’m a ghoul.” Elise told Brian with a tone. “Wait so she isn’t a ghoul?” questioned Brian, looking at her. “She isn’t and she shouldn’t know I’m a ghoul. Just leave please.” ordered Elise. “And how did you find me?” asked Elise. “Oh with my phone you can track down anyone as long as they have their phone with them.” answered Brian. “After last night, I felt guilty for what I did to you. I was only trying to get the crowd’s attention.” Brian apologized to Elise. “After I heard that you survived this long without eating human flesh, it amazed me.” added Brian. Elise fell silent and looked at him. “So you don’t live as far from me?” asked Elise with her brown eyes looking up at him. “Actually no, I live in Holland, Ohio. I would like to hear more of your past.” Brian told Elise, as he was interrupted. Kimberly walked up to them. “I’m sorry to bug you, but Elise and I are spending time together.” said Kimberly and grabbed Elise’s hand. “Farewell for now.” said Elise, waving good bye.

  “Think that guy has a crush on you.” Kimberly told Elise. “Oh tell me about it.” said Elise, rolling her eyes.

   When Kimberly and Elise got home, two strange people were talking to William. Both the woman and man turned around to face them. For some reason, Elise recognized the woman. “Wait, I’ve seen your face before.” Elise told the woman. “Of course you have, I was the one who let you into America.” answered the woman. “My name is Janet and this is Christopher.” added the woman.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
